Talk:Rarely publicized relatives
I think this is a good idea. I also see one about "Kirk's Women", sorting out who-he-was-with-and-when.--Emperorkalan 20:48, 6 December 2006 (UTC) I, too, have been thinking of putting that up. lol. "Great minds..." an' all that. I have quite a few in my Microsoft Word file on Kirk, including Faith Morgan and Phelana Yudrin and so on and so on Stripey. Note for User:213.249.223.253: The style here (and in most places) is to have a space between a word and following parentheses (e.g., "...Unnamed frog (Father of Kermit)", not "...Unnamed frog(Father of Kermit)"). We do want you to participate, but if someone changes a stylistic point like that, it's usually for a reason, so please use the discussion page to ask before simply changing it back.--Emperorkalan 19:23, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Yes, Sir. I'd salute, but we've both read Strangers from the Sky. Stripey. :Actually, I haven't.--Emperorkalan 20:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) Changed Links I changed the links for Janeway and Paris' offspring from "Threshold", unless you wish to suggest that Neelix and Tuvok were children of Janeway and Paris, which is to horrific to contemplate. :-). --82.37.50.162 11:25, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Kirk's unnamed sister The page states * NOTE(1) that Kirk's sister only exists in the continuity of her origin story. No other source on Kirk's family published before or after includes a sister. A bit wrong, the "Star Trek II Biographies" by William Rotsler list Michele Suzanne Kirk as his sister. On the downside: his father is named Eugene Claudius Kirk and his mother Marjorie Wimpole in same book. Kobi 16:26, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm. I'm tempted to paraphrase Slartibartfast: "...at least, no other source worth speaking of..." ^_^ --Emperorkalan 17:54, 8 December 2006 (UTC) As far as I recall (having worked extensively on the article on the novel in question), there is no reference to Michele Suzanne Kirk in Home is the Hunter. Is that novel named in error for another novel? Gildir 15:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Curious... I have my doubts about the need for this page... at least in its current incarnation. As I understand, it is a list of "lesser-known relatives" of "major characters," without clearly defining either. My own inclination is that all this information should just be listed in individual relevant articles and this list discarded, but if a list is desired for family references, that works. However, it seems (perhaps inaccurately) that many relatives are being intentionally left out of this list, such as Demora Sulu, Peter Preston, and Maurice Picard. There are also a lot of references that seem completely purposeless, such as "unnamed father" and "unnamed grandmother." In most cases, we can assume that characters descend from two-parent lineages going back many generations; if no names or relevant details are given on this page, are they really worth the mention? The end result is what seems to be a very difficult-to-manage list that is bound to be somewhat incomplete, and full of information that is not useful to the reader (such as little-known character Maggie Thompson having an unnamed father), while intentionally falling short of something that might be interesting to the same person (such as a list of all of Sulu's relatives). -- Data Noh 04:23, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Spock I noticed that someone added Sherlock Holmes as Spock's ancestor, citing Star Trek 6. It's been years since I last watched the movie, but I believe the ancestral reference was about Aurthur Conan Doyle, being the author and a real person, vice a fictional character. – AT2Howell 16:07, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Isn't it more probable that the usage of Surak as Spock's father's name in Killing Time was an error? Deserving of a note, but not a separate listing. --Khajidha (talk) Purpose and requirement This is a bit of an odd page don't you think? Some of the characters listed here are rarer than some of the "rarely publicized relatives" listed under other characters! And why do these need to be collected together (on a page I doubt many users will ever find), surely this information would be more relevant and accessible attached to the pages for each of the characters mentioned, in a "Family" section? --8of5 15:41, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Honestly, I can see this being a helpful, if somewhat obscure, research tool. And most of these "rare relatives" are listed on the primary character's page, or should be at any rate. But having them all listed in one place is worthwhile. -- 15:46, 14 July 2009 (UTC)